IMAGINE HUNHAN
by lilbaek614
Summary: HAI SEMUA. AKU KALI INI BAWA IMAGINE SPESIAL HUNHAN ! HAPPY READING !


**IMAGINE HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERITA HAK MILIK SAYA**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING !!!**

Seoul. Kota yang penuh dengan padatnya segala aktivitas, mulai dari bekerja, berolahraga, dan lain sebagainya. Cuaca bukanlah suatu halangan bagi mereka, awal januari ini membuat semua orang disana selalu merapatkan jaket mereka erat-erat.

Dingin nya cuaca Seoul sore ini sungguh sangat menusuk kulit, membuat Dirinya harus berpuluh-puluh kali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan nya guna mengurangi rasa dingin. Jaket yang di pakai nya tidak mengurangi sedikit pun rasa dingin yang mendera.

Hidung nya memerah, kedua telinganya pun memerah, Ia butuh sesuatu yang hangat. Di sepanjang jalan yang Ia lalui terlihat beberapa kios dan juga cafe yang menyediakan hidangan khas musim dingin di negeri ginseng tersebut.

Ia berjalan menyusuri sepajang jalan, kedua langkah kakinya seolah sudah hafal kemana tujuan nya kali ini. Jaket nya tidak terlalu panjang, membuat nya berjalan sedikit tergesa agar cepat sampai pada tujuan nya.

Coffee Friends.

Itu nama cafe tujuan nya, cafe langganan nya. Tanpa menunggu lama Ia pun kemudian memasuki cafe tersebut dan langsung menuju tempat pemesanan. "Selamat sore...," sapa seseorang yang ada di balik tempat kasir itu.

"Ya sore..." ucap Luhan dengan tangan dan matanya terfokuskan pada dompet di tangan nya yang sedang menghitung jumlah uang. "Aku ingin kopi yang biasa ku pesan, dan... Hmmm... Satu potong oreo cake," ucap Luhan dengan mata yang seraya melihat ke arah jajaran kue-kue yang berada di dalam etalase.

"Maaf Tuan ? Kopi apa yang biasa anda pesan ?" ucap seseorang yang di balik kasir tersebut, "Huh ? Kau sudah lupa pesanan ku ?" ucap Luhan seraya memindahkan pandangan nya dari kue-kue tersebut pada seseorang di hadapannya.

"Maaf Saya pekerja Part Time baru di sini, jadi Saya tidak tahu pesanan kopi anda Tuan," jelas kasir itu. "Ohh ? Maafkan Aku, kukira kau orang yang biasa. Kemana Dia ? Apa Dia sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi ?" ucap Luhan dengan serentetan pertanyaan nya dan membuat kasir itu sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan nya.

"Apakah maksud Anda, seseorang yang bernama Oh Sehun ?" tanya kasir itu, "Ba... Bagaimana Kau tau namanya ?" ucap Luhan sedikit terkejut, "Apa Sehun sangat terkenal di sini ? Hingga pekerja part time yang baru pun mengenal nya, yang Ku tau Sehun hanya sekedar pramusaji biasa walaupun tampangnya yang rupawan." gumam Luhan di dalam hati.

"Tuan ?" ucap kasir itu lagi yang kebingungan karena Luhan hanya diam saja di depan nya, "Yaa ? Ohh... Americano latte satu dan oreo cake satu," jawab Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunan nya. Lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan langsung di terima oleh kasir itu dan mencoba menyebutkan kembali pesanan nya hanya untuk memastikan benar atau tidak dan di balas anggukan kepala kecil oleh Luhan.

"Boleh kah Aku bertanya sesuatu pada mu ?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit ragu, "Tentu." jawab kasir itu. "Bagaimana Kau bisa mengenal Sehun ?" tanya Luhan lagi, "Ohh... Sehun berada di shift pagi tadi, dan beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Anda masuk Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan shift nya dan pulang." jelas kasir itu.

"Begitu ya ? Padahal Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat nya, di luar sangat dingin jadi Aku mampir kesini untuk melihat senyum nya yang selalu hangat jika tersenyum pada ku," dengan gumaman kecilnya juga secara tidak sengaja dan memperlihatkan wajah yang lesu juga kecewa. "Maaf ? Apa anda mengatakan sesuatu, Tuan ?" tanya sang kasir yang sedikit kebingungan akan gumaman kecil Luhan.

"A-Apa ? Ahhh... Ti-tidak... Heheheh..." jawab Luhan dengan sedikit gugup, "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan bisakah Anda memberikan tempat untuk pelanggan lain, Tuan ?" tanya sang kasir. "Ohh... Ma-maafkan Aku," ucap Luhan dengan segera menyingkir dari tempatnya dan sedikit membungkukan badan nya dengan senyum tipis di bibir manisnya.

"Pesanan Anda akan di antar sebentar lagi, Tuan.", "Ohh... Baiklah terimakasih." ucap Luhan lalu dengan segera menuju tempat duduk favorit nya yang biasa Ia gunakan untuk menikmati kopinya ahh tidak lebih tepatnya memandangi Oh Sehun. Tetapi sayangnya, Sehun nya sudah pulang.

Sia-sia sudah Ia kemari, yang Ia cari tidak ada. Helaan nafas berat nya berkali-kali Ia hembuskan, Ia sangat kecewa tidak bertemu dengan nya kali ini, padahal Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah tersampaikan kali ini ataupun selamanya.

Besok adalah hari kepulangan nya. Luhan bukan lah penduduk asli negara Korea, Ia berkebangsaan China. Luhan hanya seorang pekerja yang berasal dari China yang kebetulan terpilih dari sekian banyaknya pekerja pabrik asal China yang kebetulan mempunyai cabang di Korea, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja. Dan hari ini pula tepat ketiga bulan nya Ia di Korea, masa kontrak nya hanya tiga bulan. Dan sekarang adalah tepat ketinga bulannya. Hari-harinya Ia habiskan dengan bekerja juga memandangi atau mengagumi Oh Sehun (sang pramusaji yang Tampan).

Entah darimana awalnya, Ia sudah sangat jatuh dalam pesona Oh Sehun yang tampan walaupun sikap dingin selalu menyelimutinya, tetapi senyum hangat nya mampu melelehkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya termasuk Luhan.

Seperti nya kisah cinta Luhan tidak akan pernah tersampaikan dan tidak akan pernah di ketahui. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan sekali nasib percintaannya.

 **END**


End file.
